Pinocchio
Pinocchio er den anden tegnefilm i rækken af Disneys klassikere i spillefilmslængde. Filmen er baseret på historien Pinocchio af Carlo Collodi. Filmen er lavet som respons til den enorme succes efter Disneys Snehvide og de syv små dværge. Den havde premiere i 1940. Filmen vandt to Oscarpriser for bedste filmmusik og bedste sang; sangen "When You Wish Upon a Star" ("Når du ser et stjerneskud") er kendt af de fleste danske børn og barnlige sjæle, idet den traditionelt afslutter showet "Fra alle os til alle jer", der gennem mange år er blevet sendt juleaftensdag på DR1. Stemmer Handling Advarsel! - ''Handling, afslutning og/eller plot afsløres i det følgende.'' Dukkemageren Gepetto laver en dag en trædukke ved navn Pinocchio. Gepettos ønske om at dukken skal blive en ægte dreng, går næsten i opfyldelse af Ønskefeen, men for at blive en ægte dreng skal Pinocchio selv bevise, at han vil være en rigtig dreng. Feen beder Jesper Fårekylling om at være Pinocchios samvittighed og hjælpe ham med at gøre det rigtige. Hvis alt dette lykkedes for Jesper, vil han gerne have en medalje. Det lykkedes dog ikke særlig godt og det meste af filmen er Pinocchio i knibe. På vej til hans første dag i skole, bliver han lokket af Mikkel From og Ditlev til at slutte sig til Strombolis dukketeater. Pinocchio gør Strombolis teater til en succes, men Stromboli mishandler ham og holder ham fanget i et fuglebur. Han fortæller også at når Pinocchio bliver for gammel, vil han "forvandle ham til pindebrænde". Ønskefeen opsøger Pinochhio og spørger hvordan han er havnet i denne situation, hvorefter Pinocchio lyver, men bliver afsløret af at hans næse vokser når han lyver. Med hjælp fra Feen og Jesper, flygter han efter hans næse er vendt tilbage til normal størrelse. Men på vej hjem til Gepetto, støder Pinocchio igen på Mikkel og Ditlev, der endnu formår endnu engang at narre Pinocchio til at tage med dem til Pjækkeland. På hans vej dertil bliver han ven med Slap-Hans, en ufornøjet og destruktiv dreng, som vil have Pinocchio til at gøre som han og alle de andre drenge gør. Pinocchio syntes, det er sjovt at spille hasard, ryge, blive fuld og ødelægge Øen, hvilket Jesper ikke bryder sig synderligt om. Jesper finder ud af at øen har kraften til forvandle drenge "som gør sig selv til grin" til æsler. Drengene bliver derefter solgt til salt-miner eller andre steder hvor de kan bruges som arbejdskraft. Slap-Hans bliver forvandlet, mens Pinocchio formår at flygte med kun ører og hale som et æsel. Jesper og Pinocchio flygter fra øen og kommer tilbage til Gepettos hus. Men da han kommer tilbage til huset, er Gepetto, Figaro og Cleo væk. Ønskefeen hjælper igen, ved at sende en duemed et brev om hvor Gepetto er. Han er i sin søgen taget ud til havet, hvor han, Figaro og Cleo er blevet slugt af hvalernes hval, Monstrom. Pinocchio og Jesper tager også ud til havet. De bliver også slugt af den gigantisk hval, hvor de indeni hvalen også finder Gepetto og dyrene. Pinocchio finder på at starte et bål og få Monstrom til at nyse. Planen virker, men Monstrom sætter efter dem. Gepetto er tæt på at drukne og siger, at Pinocchio skal redde sig selv, ved at svømme ind til kysten. Pinocchio griber fat i sin far og prøver at slæde ham med, men så kommer Monstrom og laver en kæmpebølge som skyller alle ind på kysten. Gepetto overlever, mens Pinocchio drukner og dør. Gepetto, Jesper og dyrene vender hjem med Pinocchios krop. Ønskefeen beslutter at Pinocchio har bevist sit værd og bringer ham tilbage til livet og forvandler ham til en ægte dreng. Alle bliver glade og de begynder at fejre det. Feen giver Jesper sin medalje, den han havde spurgt om, da han blev Pinocchios samvittighed. Filmen ender med at Jesper synger den klassiske sang: "Når du ser et stjerneskud". Afsløringer af handling, afslutning og/eller plot ender her. Awards & nomeringer ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards * 1989: Vandt: "Most Performed Feature Film Standards" – Leigh Harline og Ned Washington, for sangen "Når du ser et stjerneskud". Academy Awards * 1941: Vandt: Oscar Best Music, Original Score – Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith og Ned Washington * 1941: Vandt: Best Music, Original Song – Leigh Harline (musik), Ned Washington (tekst), for sangen "Når du ser et stjerneskud". National Film Preservation Board * 1994: Vandt: National Film Registry Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm ar:بينوكيو en:Pinocchio (film) es:Pinocho (película) fr:Pinocchio (film) it:Pinocchio (film 1940) ja:ピノキオ（映画） nl:Pinokkio (film) pl:Pinokio (film 1940) pt-br:Pinóquio (filme) ru:Пиноккио (мультфильм) sv:Pinocchio tr:Pinokyo zh:木偶奇遇记 Kategori:Animation Kategori:1940